


Intimidated

by tellmesomethingnew



Series: Tomione Drabble Collection [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmesomethingnew/pseuds/tellmesomethingnew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom tries to ignore his feelings for the wife of his boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidated

She was kind. Far too kind. And Tom hated it. Not because it was obnoxious, but because it made him like her more than he already did, which was something odd for even him, the Dark Lord, to admit.

"Just let me know if you're uncomfortable," she said too cheerily. He sneered at her. He made sure she assumed he didn't like her. And he liked the fact that he made her feel intimidated – he could see it in her brown eyes.

Those brown eyes were so intoxicating...

"I can perhaps transfer you to another room if you'd wish. There's more blankets in the wardrobe over there if you get cold." Hermione had just pointed to a large mahogany wardrobe in the corner.

Tom followed her into the bathroom, which was larger than what he had expected. He assumed this was the main guest bedroom.

"There's fresh towels, soap..." Hermione turned to look up at Tom.

Tom looked down at her over his nose, keeping his head held high. He heard her catch her breath in one short suck. He curled his lip inwards as he saw her tremble.

He nearly lost it when he saw her pale cheeks go pink, but was thankful when she turned away and escaped from the bathroom. She pointed to a closet on her way to the door that led out to the grand hallway.

"There's extra oil lamps in there if you decided you wanted to work. But if you need anything my h-husband and I will be just down the hallway," she murmured. He inwardly chuckled at her stutter when calling Malfoy her husband. He felt she was unhappy, which was to be expected, being that she was married to a ghastly man like Malfoy.

She didn't even look back at him.

_How rude_.

She quickly closed the door behind her, taking a moment outside. Tom heard her walk away just a moment after she closed the door.

He sneered at her through the closed the door and turned his head to look around the bedroom. For Malfoy manor, the place sure was spacious and yet comfortable. He hadn't been here since his internship at the company, but since the news of the marriage, he could see that Hermione had added in warm touches to what was once a cold place.

He froze at the sight of a painting hanging on the wall next to the closet door. It was the painting he had complimented days ago, when he had come over for dinner – the dark, eerie painting for Hogwarts in twilight. He took a step closer to it, still sneering, only this time with hatred. His face relaxed when he saw the initials at the bottom right corner when he got closer.

_H.M._

_Bloody hell_.

The girl was a painter, and a very good one at that. He sat down on the too-comfortable bed and sighed, pulling at his bowtie and then shrugging from his newly tailored jacket.

* * *

 

He closed the door behind him, angry with himself that he had staid up a good portion of the night to be this tired. He straightened his jacket, ready to head downstairs to get an early start on the paperwork like Malfoy had asked of him when he heard humming.

He turned his head to look down the end of the hallway just as he had come close to the stairs leading down to the foyer. As if without control, he followed the voice. Looking around, there were no house elves around to spy on him. So he edged closer.

The door to the Malfoy bedroom was cracked, the singing voice louder now. He could identify it as Hermione's, which made his lips tilt into a half-smile. The girl was artistically talented with both the hands and vocal chords. It made him wonder what else she could peered into the cracked door and saw an un-maid bed, a pale green nightgown strewn across the bed's covers, and a dress hanging from the closet by the bed. He opened the door, thankful for no creaks.

Foolishly, he walked into the room, following the voice further until he peered into the bathroom. In a clawfoot bathtub was Hermione Malfoy, naked. She was sitting straight up in the porcelain, allowing the soapy water to mask everything below her rib cage.

But one glance at her perky breasts had left him hard. He wanted to see the rest of her. Thankful of just the cracked door, he shifted a little, sighing softly.

She sounded as if she were singing Jo Stafford's " _You Belong to Me,_ " a beautiful melody for Hermione to hum.

Tom realized how badly he wanted her. For days, since he met her, he had been sexually frustrated. It had even led him to fuck Bellatrix Lestrange, an old childhood friend who had cared nothing for anymore.

He wondered if Hermione felt the same way about him.

There was no doubt of that blush to explain it last night. Carefully, he walked away, heading out of the room, and then shakily, rushing down the stairs to meet Malfoy in his office.


End file.
